


Broken

by petnurser



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petnurser/pseuds/petnurser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three One-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He gave in to her request: one night. He expressed physically what he could never say in words. Tears gently slipped from her eyes as she lost herself in his arms. In the morning she got out of his bed, dressed and gathered her things. She faced the new day changed, determined to forget. He was silent and watched her as she moved, wanting to speak but finding himself unable. He heard her say as the door quietly clicked shut, “I will always love you but I can’t make you love me.”  
She didn’t hear him reply, “But I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

He lay there for a while after she left. It was for the best, really. He shouldn’t have given in but it 

was HER. It was always her. Since he came home after two years away she invaded his mind. Did he love 

her? It really was the only explanation for it. What else could explain the racing pulse the sweaty palms 

and the feeling of bees in his stomach whenever he talked to her? It also explained why he gave in so 

easily to last night. Love. Chemical defect. Something to be avoided. Now it didn’t seem so defective.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked up, not expecting to see him there. It had been a long two weeks. She missed having him around. She now realized that she would never really be over him. His friendship would have to be enough. But now he stood there. His normally pale skin looked like alabaster. His amazing eyes were troubled and greyer than usual. He looked drawn, as if he hadn’t slept in days. He didn’t say a word but walked carefully over to her. She put down her tools and turned to fully face him. His lips met hers and all was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot became three. Thank you for reading.


End file.
